


Bella, Alice, and Renesmee Visit The Aquarium

by RowanDouglas



Series: Cullen Family Adventures [1]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Aquariums, Bella and Alice Cullen, Bella and Renesmee, Cullen Family - Freeform, Cullen Girls Day Out, Cullen Ladies, Family, Family Bonding, Feel-good, Gen, Non-Human Bella Swan, Seals (Animals), Twilight References, Twilight Renaissance, Vampire Bella Swan, Vampires, family outing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanDouglas/pseuds/RowanDouglas
Summary: Bella and Alice take Renesmee to the aquarium for a girl's day. Alice gives Renesmee a surprise, and they spend the day living in the moment as a family.
Relationships: Cullen Family & Bella Swan
Series: Cullen Family Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915060
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Bella, Alice, and Renesmee Visit The Aquarium

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series where members of the Cullen family partake in everyday "human" activities after Breaking Dawn. Without the constant threat of danger and death, they are able to enjoy each other's company in wholesome and stress-free ways.

The smell of fish hit Alice and I at the same time as we pulled into the parking lot.  
“Wow, this place reeks,” she scoffed, scrunching up her nose. “But at least it’s an upgrade from the smell of dog.”  
I shot her a look of feigned annoyance before getting out of the car and opening the door for Renesmee, who grabbed my hand and eagerly pulled me towards the entrance as soon as her feet touched the ground. Glancing up at me, she wordlessly showed me all the animals she was looking forward to seeing; dolphins, seals, and colorful fish from all over the world.   
Standing in line to buy tickets felt comically human; as if we were a normal trio, just enjoying a typical day at the aquarium. When we got to the front, the man there widened his eyes as Alice skipped up to the counter and requested three tickets in her signature, sing-song voice. His eyes flickered from her to me and back to her, as he fumbled clumsily to get us our tickets. “There you go ma’am,” he stammered, still taking in Alice’s golden eyes and perfect translucent skin.  
Although the weather was dreary (we had picked a cloudy day on purpose), it was a relief to step into the dark aquarium where we would be more discrete. People mulled around the different exhibits, paying more attention to the animals that swam behind the glass than to us.  
“You know, I’m not sure how humans can eat fish,” Alice whispered under her breath. Despite the noise from the surrounding people, I heard her perfectly. “I thought deer were bland tasting. Imagine your food smelling like this!” I laughed as Renesmee grabbed both of our hands and pulled us to first tank, full of weightless jellyfish floating casually in the fluorescence of the light that hung above their exhibit. Through the acrylic barrier, I could hear the faintest trace of sound each time they pulsed their bodies gently through the water.  
Renesmee fixated on each new exhibit, taking her time to read the placards and appreciate the creatures in front of her as kids rushed past us, already disinterested in the animals they had been excited to see seconds before. I couldn’t blame them; they didn’t have the ability to focus on each individual scale of each animal, to hear the soft air bubbles that escaped when the fish would beat their tails like she did.  
When we made it to the seals, Renesmee ran ahead excitedly, her red hair billowing behind her as Alice and I followed.   
“I told you the seals would be her favorite,” Alice smiled, not taking her eyes off her niece.  
“I would never bet against you, Alice,” I laughed. Three seals swam through the water, their round bodies speckled with dark grey and black spots. Renesmee sat on the ground and placed both hands on the glass, glancing back at Alice and I as we approached and knelt down next to her.  
“What do you think they think about all day?” she asked us. We always made sure she refrained from using her unique gift when we were in public, just in case anyone became suspicious. “Do you think dad would know what they were thinking?” she asked quietly when no one was around. Alice laughed.  
“I don’t think your dad is that special,” she grinned. I’ve already seen what happens when we ask him.”  
“You take the fun out of everything,” I joked lovingly.  
Alice shot me a knowing look, her golden eyes brimming with anticipation.  
“Oh, I take the fun out of everything?” she asked cunningly, raising an eyebrow.   
“Alright Alice,” I sighed. “What are you hiding from us?”  
Renesmee turned around, silently waiting for Alice to reveal her secret. Alice reached into her Fendi purse and paused to let the suspension build, then pulled out three slips of paper, neatly folded, and handed them to Renesmee.  
Glancing questioningly at Alice, she began unfolding the papers, then gasped when she read the information printed on each.  
“Really Aunt Alice?” she asked excitedly, hugging my sister-in-law around the waist. Alice laughed, gently wrapping her arms around Renesmee and kissing the top of her head, while I glanced at the papers. I should have figured Alice wouldn’t settle for just a typical visit to the aquarium. We would be getting up close and personal with Renesmee’s favorite animal.  
“Trust me, she’ll love it,” Alice winked. Then, lowering her voice so no humans around us would be able to hear, she muttered, “also we’ll be fine around the animals, their blood is really fishy and fatty. Not exactly a prime meal.”  
I took some comfort in her assurance. As controlled as I had been, I was still technically a semi-young vampire, and didn’t want to end my streak today.

Renesmee was absolutely giddy as a tall woman in a black wetsuit led us through a long hallway until we reached a set of doors labeled “Seal Trainers Only.” As strong as the scent of fish had been in the gallery, it was a thousand times more poignant here. I glanced at Alice, whose nose was scrunched up ever so slightly, not nearly dramatic enough for our guide to notice.   
Swiping her ID badge, the woman, named Shari, led us into a large room with blue floors that resembled the ocean waves. Renesmee grabbed my hand as Shari led us to a bench on the far side of the room, then left with another trainer to get a seal for us to meet. With the trainers’ attention diverted, Renesmee used her gift to show me how excited she was. When Shari came back, Renesmee dropped my hand and the images ended abruptly. Following behind the trainer was one of the most ridiculous-looking animals I had ever seen, and I couldn’t help but giggle as the hefty creature, clad in grey and black markings, bounced across the floor.  
“This here is Princeton, one of our harbor seals!” Shari exclaimed, bending down to stroke the seal’s back and drop a fish into his mouth.   
While she told us about Princeton and harbor seals, I heard the other trainer talking to someone across the room, assuming that we wouldn’t be able to hear her from such a distance.  
“…So beautiful,” I heard her mutter to her friend. “Literally they all look like professional models.” It was still a shock to be admired by everyone; I had spent almost two decades being the awkward, pale girl who could trip on a smooth surface.  
“Would you like to give Princeton a belly rub?” Shari asked Renesmee, interrupting my eavesdropping. Her eyes widened, and she came and knelt next to Shari, who explained what to do.  
I glanced at Alice next to me on the bench, and saw her watching Renesmee intently. I didn’t need to have Edward’s gift to know what she was thinking; every moment with Renesmee was precious, and it sometimes felt like time was slipping uncontrollably through our fingers. Renesmee wore a huge smile as she ran her hand down the seal’s plump belly, and I had to remind myself to be present in the moment.

At the end of the encounter, we took a picture with Princeton, then were escorted back to the aquarium galleries by Shari. Renesmee, usually quiet and subdued, bounced excitedly alongside the trainer as she walked, asking questions about working in an aquarium.   
When we said goodbye to Shari, Renesmee leapt into Alice’s arms, hugging her tightly.  
“That was so much fun, Aunt Alice!” she beamed. “Thank you, you’re the best!”  
Alice laughed and kissed Renesmee’s cheek, then set her down so we could see the rest of the animals.   
“I told you she’d love it,” Alice grinned. Renesmee ran ahead to the seahorse exhibit, and we made sure to follow her slowly and deliberately, in order to blend in with the humans all around us.  
“This won’t be our last trip to an aquarium, you know,” Alice said gently. “There’s still a lot more we’re going to get to do with her.”  
Her words gave me comfort, but the impending dread of not having Renesmee around was a constant worry to me and the whole Cullen family. Mesmerized by the seahorses floating listlessly in the soft current of their tank, Renesmee already looked older than she did yesterday when Alice suggested a girl’s day out to the aquarium.  
“You’re right, Alice,” I said, trying to push those thoughts out of my head. “As always.”  
She winked at me, and then we caught up to Renesmee.  
“Mom, can we see the dolphin show?” she asked, hopeful. I smiled down at her and nodded. Alice checked the schedule, and we began making our way to the stadium to get seats for the next show. Even though we got there early when most of the seats were open, we made sure to get seats that were furthest away from the people already there. Luckily, the smell of humans was masked by the heavy smell of fish that hung in the air throughout the building.  
“This would be such a cool place to work.” Renesmee was watching a tall, blonde-haired man in a black wetsuit carrying a bucket of fish across the stage, getting ready for the dolphins to come out.  
I agreed with her and forced a smile, knowing that such a conspicuous existence would be a poor match for a rapidly growing half-vampire. Part of me wished I could give her a normal human life, free to explore different interests and pursue her dreams; the other part, however, was grateful that she would have more time than even the oldest of humans.  
Listening to her talk about the animals we had seen, I reminded myself once again to enjoy each moment as it was happening. I would do my best not to think too far into the future, and make more time for these seemingly insignificant memories that Alice and I would hold for eternity.

After the dolphin show, Renesmee was positively buzzing as we made our way through the rest of the exhibits. When we had finished, Alice checked the weather on her phone to make sure it was still overcast, and then we walked outside. Alice’s Porsche was easy to find even thought the parking lot was full; the compact yellow car stuck out amongst the SUVs and minivans.   
“Can we do a girl’s day again sometime?” Renesmee asked. “Maybe Aunt Rosalie could come with us!”  
Alice smiled at her in her rearview mirror as she put her keys in the ignition, causing the engine to growl.  
“Of course,” she grinned, then turned to me. “We’re going to have plenty of girl’s days in the future,” she promised, resting her hand on my shoulder momentarily before pulling out of the parking lot.  
I knew she was right. I had to push away my worries, or else I would lose this precious time with my daughter.  
“So, Renesmee,” I began, turning around to face her in the back seat. “What’s our next girl’s day adventure going to be?”


End file.
